


Honestly?

by rebellious_sheep



Series: Revelations [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Cat finds out the real reason for Astra’s abrupt departure and counters with some information that … unsettles Kara.





	Honestly?

**Author's Note:**

> just thought it'd be fun to write a short piece about their convo after a reviewer gave me the idea on "Shiver"

They were at the table, enjoying their dinner. Aimless chatter and metal scraping against plates filled the room until curiosity got the better of Carter. 

“So why’d Astra leave?” Carter piped up while twisting spaghetti around his fork. 

Cat also looked up at Kara curiously. “Yes, dear. I was wondering that myself.” This morning, Kara had rushed off after giving Cat a quick peck on the cheek, telling her that her aunt had left and that she was off to confront her. 

Kara felt warm inside when Cat called her _dear_. It was offhandedly said but the word falling from Cat’s lips held such underlying affection that Kara couldn’t help but beam. Realizing that two expectant faces were looking at her for an answer, Kara scrambled to find a PG answer that would convince Carter. 

“She thought it was time for to get her own space,” Kara hedged. That was true, although maybe not the whole truth. But Carter didn’t need to know the whole reason why. 

“Was Astra was sick of us?” Carter, the ever so intuitive boy asked. 

“No, Carter. Don’t ever think that,” Kara reassured, looking him in the eye. “You know she enjoyed talking to you about … molecular biology and all that science-y stuff.”

Carter rolled his eyes. “So it was the other way around? She thought we might’ve been sick of her?” Carter deducted, drawing his own conclusions. He was such a bright kid. 

“Yeah, something like that,” Kara agreed, going along with that explanation. “But I assured her that we weren’t. She’s gonna stay at Alex’s for now. But she’ll visit!”

“Ok.” Carter seemed satisfied by that response after hearing that Astra would continue to spend time with him. He quietly finished up his dinner and asked to be excused, which his mother granted. 

Cat was silent throughout this whole exchange. When it seemed that this particular conversation was over, she raised an eyebrow and directed a glance at Kara. She, however, was not fooled by that vague explanation. They would be speaking more of it later on.

* * *

When Kara entered their bedroom after finishing her shower, she found Cat laying beneath the covers, glasses propped on her nose, reading a book. A smile crept on her face. She loved it when Cat wore glasses. She was a bit disappointed when Cat placed a bookmark in her book and set down her glasses on the nightstand a moment later. The older woman opened the covers on the other side, inviting Kara in, and she obliged. 

Cat put her head on Kara’s shoulder. “So? Astra?” Damn. She always got straight to the point. 

Kara took a deep breath and blurted, “Shewastiredofhearingushavesex.”

Cat opened her mouth and then shut it again. Her face heated. Was Cat Grant blushing?

Kara chuckled slightly and put an arm around Cat, pulling her close. “Yeah that was my reaction too, babe. I mean, Rao, she’s my aunt. It was so embarrassing and to top it off, Alex was the one who told me.”

Cat took her head off Kara’s shoulder, much to the Kryptonian’s displeasure. She shot a glare at Kara that would’ve sent a lesser woman running. Kara was unfazed, having been her former assistant and now her girlfriend. Girlfriend sounded a bit childish but that was they had settled on in the end. 

“Shouldn’t you have anticipated this, with both of you having super senses?” Cat scolded. 

Kara was thoughtful. “I suppose it was in the back of my mind but I never wanted to be reminded too much of it. And once I started touching you…” 

She cupped Cat’s cheek. They leaned into each other, eyes fluttering shut as their lips melded together. Cat took control, slanting her mouth over Kara’s, mercilessly thrusting her tongue into her mouth. The need for oxygen was an unwelcome intrusion and Cat eventually broke it off, resting her forehead on Kara’s. 

“How did Alex know Astra’s reason for leaving?” Cat asked a moment later, moving a few inches away. 

“I don’t know. I guess Astra told her, “ Kara contemplated before her chipper mood returned. “I saw her and Alex cuddling in bed. It was so cute!”

“Are you certain that was all they were doing?” Cat drawled.

Kara looked at Cat incredulously. “Psh, that’s my aunt and my sister!”

A second later. “They wouldn’t… would they?” Kara croaked, horrified at the image her mind created. _Ew!_

“I don’t know,” Cat parroted. “Well, they are consenting adults… and technically not related,” Cate mused out loud. 

“Oh Rao! Please don’t remind me,” Kara squeaked. 

“How shall I make you forget, Kara?” Cat inquired with a gleam in her eye. 

With a growl, Kara flipped Cat onto her back, smirking at her undignified squeal. Kara straddled her, pinning Cat’s hands over head. “I think you should…” She leaned in closely, watching Cat’s pupils dilate. “...give me a massage.” 

As suddenly it happened, Kara let go of her grip on Cat’s hands and got off of her.

“How does tomorrow night sound?” Kara asked with an innocent smile.

“It sounds … wonderful, darling.” Cat gave her love a grin, baring her teeth. Oh, she was _so_ going to make Kara pay tomorrow.


End file.
